Vísperas de Cambio
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Capítulo 3 arriba! Un gato es un gato, un perro es un perro...una chica es Catgirl...y viene por ti. Red X y Catgirl, espero que les guste la mezcla, pronto más, se los prometo
1. Ahora un día normal

**Capítulo 1: Ahora un día normal.**

Toda una mañana tranquila de Lunes en la Torre T...era extraño que tuvieran ese tipo de 'vacaciones' en la semana, ya que últimamente no ha habido señal de alarma ni por qué preocuparse por la ciudad, sólo Robin era el que se preocupaba de más, pero también agradecía las ausencias de los villanos. Todos cambiados, imagínense¿quien iba a pensar que de 13 ahora pasen a loas 17 años? El chico de antifaz observaba a sus amigos, mirándolos detalladamente. Cyborg, contaba ahora con 18 años y su aspecto de adolescente común y corriente cambió a uno más maduro, y el Chico Bestia también estaba muy cambiado, más alto y su cuerpo bien formado mientras que su cabellera la había dejado crecer y colocaba su cabello de forma alborotada hacia adelante. Vestía ahora de pantalones negros aguados, y una playera morada como siempre. Nunca había visto verlo renunciar a sus guantes blancos.

Las chicas...bueno, salieron. Sin embargo la atracción femenina siempre era de notarse todos los días, sin mencionar que hay veces en que ellos (sobre todo él) no podían dejar de ver las curvas que ellas tenían bien tornadas. Él también había cambiado, un poco más alto que el Chico Bestia, su cuerpo formado y su ropa había sido la misma de siempre, pero como estaban en estancia de 'vacaciones' optó por pantalones azules y una playera negra con muchos brazaletes en sus brazos, y el cabello un poco más largo y colocado hacia atrás de una manera que unos mechones se le caían al rostro de forma natural...pero eso no hizo renunciar a su antifaz, él mismo lo consideraba su 'personalidad'.

Observaba la tele cambiando de canal cuantas veces podía mientras traía una cruz en su frente de desesperación...¡cómo es posible que no encontrara algo qué ver si tenían más de 100 canales!. El Chico Bestia entró con un plato hondo y grande donde contenía palomitas y en la otra mano un vaso de refresco de sabor fresa.

.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la voz más grave de Chico Bestia y Robin tiró el control a su dirección y el joven verde lo tomó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

.- Cámbiale, la verdad no me interesa.- mencionó Robin desesperado y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el borde del mueble donde se encontraba.

.- ¿Y las chicas?.- preguntó Chico Bestia colocando un canal de música.

.- "Lunes de compras".- dijo Robin levantando su dedo índice como queriendo decir "¿obvio no?" y le dio un énfasis femenino al decirlo.

.- Ah, ya recuerdo...pues, la semana pasado no trajeron mas que una sola bolsa cada una y el contenido de siempre: o maquillaje o ropa moderna...¿no te has puesto a pensar si han llegado a colocarse todo lo que compran?.-

.- Eh...no te entendí Chico Bestia.- dijo Robin alzando una ceja y atrajo la atención. Chico Bestia lo observó.

.- Mira, ellas van cada lunes por las mañanas al centro comercial...compran ropa, maquillaje, accesorios, cosas de chicas...pero ¿llegan a ponerse todo lo que compran en lo que va del año? Es decir, SIEMPRE COMPRAN COSAS QUE NI AL CASO...no sé, tal vez haya algo en la habitación de Raven o de Starfire que hasta hoy en día nunca lo estrenen.- dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo.

.- Ya veo tu punto...pues...no, no me lo había puesto a pensar antes que ahora...---un momento...¿cómo que 'tal vez haya algo en la habitación de Raven'?...no me digas que tú...- mencionó Robin mirándolo con picardía.

.- ¿Qué yo qué?.- intentó parecer inocente pero no le salía, tomó un puño de palomitas y en vez de comer un por una, las devoró como pudo sonrojándose un poco.

.- ...¿Has esculcado la habitación de Raven, vdd?.- preguntó Robin sonriéndole y mirada de 'ya te pesqué'.

.-...mmmm tal vez P. Oye, soy un chico común y corriente...¿apoco no has ido tú a ver la habitación de Starfire?.- dijo Chico Bestia intentando la defensiva.

.- He ido varias veces, pero no a ver lo que se va a poner el día de hoy, sino verla a ELLA. Cosa que no haces tú cuando en realidad Raven salió de la Torre...-

.- ¿Para qué¿Para que me corra de su habitación cada vez que me encuentre? Prefiero que no esté.- dijo el chico verde y Robin tomó varias palomitas y comenzaron a ver los videos clips.

.- Y...¿cómo vas con Star¿Ya te dio alguna señal?.- preguntó Chico Bestia.

.- No me ha dicho nada aún...siento que se limita a veces en decirme algo tan simple como sí o no.-

.- Viejo, no lo sabía ¿tan mal está el asunto?.-

.- Algo parecido... ¿y tú como vas con Raven?.-

.- No me preguntes...estoy en el hoyo.- dijo Chico Bestia con los ojos abiertos y admitiendo que va cada vez de mal en peor.

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica de cabellos cortos y negros-azulados, con mirada relajada y un tanto alta, pero no tanto como Chico Bestia o Robin, vestía de una falda de cuadros morada con negro, botas negras con hebillas por todos lados, y una blusa de tirantes negra, algo maquillada, pero algo muy diferente desde hace tiempo: sonriente. Después entró una chica de cabellos largos rojos, mezclados y revueltos (debido al mousse que se colocó) pintada ligeramente natural, y vestía muy moderna, traía una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de tablones y color blanca, con sandalias del mismo tono, y una blusa de un solo tirante y de color rojo. Ambas chicas llegaron con una bolsa en mano y llegaron directo a sentarse a la mesa más cercana.

.- Ya volvimos .- dijo una sonriente Starfire. Mientras que del otro lado, Chico Bestia volteó a ver a Robin y este solo sonrió de forma pícara y asintió ligero.

5 segundos en silencio.

.- ¿Están sordos?.- preguntó Raven alzando una ceja, a pesar de su cambio radical, su voz seguía sonando a veces muy seca...era cuando a todos se les ponía la piel de 'gallina'.

.- ¿Ah, son ustedes? Creí que eran unos monstruos.- dijo Chico Bestia bromeando.

.- Ja-ja, mejor no digas nada, que tú más que nadie sabe lo que es ser un 'monstruo', pero de verdad.- dijo Raven y Starfire sólo hizo un sonido como de un plato romperse.

El Chico Bestia se levantó junto con su plato de palomitas y se acercó a la mesa con aire de curiosidad. Raven y Starfire hablaban de un tema que al joven le llamó la atención y observó con atención lo que sacaban de las bolsas...al estar ya en la mesa notó accesorios de cabello, esmaltes y pulseras con algunos broches para el cabello también. Star y Raven dejaron de hablar ya que el chico verde tomó un broche en forma de mariposa de alas rotas y en tono azul marino con celeste.

.- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó curioso. Y Star le quitó el accesorio.

.- Se llama broche y se coloca así en el cabello.- dijo la tamarana acercándose al Chico Bestia y tomó cabello y colocó la brocha, de la nada sacó un espejo y se lo mostró al Chico Bestia.

.- Oh! se ve divino...- dijo Chico Bestia imitando una chica y después sacó la lengua cuando Starfire se rió...Chico Bestia se quitó el broche y lo dejó en la mesa.

.- ¿Y esto qué es?.- preguntó mirando a Raven mientras que esta sintió que su corazón dejó de latir¡le estaba preguntando a ella ahora!

.- Pues es un...esmalte...- dijo Raven quitándoselo, era en tono negro y tomó sus cosas como pudo y con una mueca se despidió de la tamarana.

.- Adiós...- mencionó Star entendiendo el comentario.

.- ?.- fue la expresión del Chico Bestia y se fue tras de la chica 'dark' (expresión que le había dado días anteriores).

Ahora en la habitación solo quedaron Starfire y Robin, éste seguía 'viendo' los videos, pero a veces su mirada se despegaba de la pantalla para mirar de reojo a su acompañante, que se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su derecha. Robin la miró ya de frente (por que esta le miraba) y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al notar la belleza de la chica. Disimuló aclarando su garganta y la vista la colocó de nuevo en el video de Simple Plan (D).

.- Hoy me acordé de ti Robin.- dijo Starfire.

(Pasen a una imagen en donde Robin se queda todo petrificado y comienza a sudar rápidamente, todo rojo). Ok, ya respira chico P.

.- ¿De mi¿Y eso?.- lo dijo de una manera coqueta el joven maravilla.

.- Te traje esto, como son tus gustos y no tanto los míos, pues pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.- dijo Starfire mostrando un collar negro con una figura de una espada torcida (por parte de la hoja).

.- Gracias...y eh...¿se divirtieron como siempre?.- preguntó Robin intentando entablar una conversación colocándose el collar nuevo.

.- Sí...pasamos a muchas tiendas nuevas por el centro de Ciudad Gótica---(MIRÓ LA EXPRESIÓN DEL CHICO)---todo está normal...la ciudad está a salvo.- dijo Starfire y Robin se viró dando un suspiro.

.- Es extraño, no puedo estar tranquilo por que siento que en cualquier momento puede sonar la alarma y que no estemos listos.- declaró el líder sintiendo cómo la chica se le acercaba y le tomaba del brazo por el 'conejo'

.- Siempre hemos estado listos, Robin...te preocupas demasiado.- dijo Starfire y Robin la observó.

Se quedaron varios segundos mirándose, mientras que ella se sonrojaba y posaba su vista en el piso, Robin la miraba de arriba abajo. Sus piernas estaban al descubierto, su cintura, cadera, cabello...perfecta como quien dice. Además, le tomaba del brazo y su mueca de timidez lo había colgado embobado. Ella se sentía observaba por el chico, como había varios mechones de su larga cabellera tapándole el rostro, él no podía ver que sonreía ligeramente colorada sintiendo que su corazón latía con dificultad...Robin se llenó de valor (aunque muy dudoso también lo estaba) pero con lentitud, con su mano izquierda quitó de su brazo derecho la mano de Star para deslizarla y colocarla en su mano derecha y entrelazar los dedos...Otro momento de silencio por parte de ambos...

.- ¿Te vas a quedar callado?.- preguntó Starfire ruborizándose más.

.- No sabía que querías que dijera algo...- le sonrió- .- En fin, ustedes se van todos los lunes por las mañanas, la ciudad está tranquila...creo que solo falta que me rasque la panza.- bromeó el líder provocando la risa de la tamarana.

.- Pues hay veces en que cuando estamos Raven y yo paseando, los extrañamos mucho...¿por qué no vienen la próxima semana?.- le invitó

.- No creo que se pueda Star...ustedes van en plan de ir a comprar cosas de chicas...no creo que al Chico Bestia y a mi...- se quedó mudo mirándola con énfasis.

.- Sí entiendo...-

.- Y la verdad...prefiero...estar contigo así...a solas.- mencionó Robin acercando su mano izquierda, para colocarla en la barbilla de ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba acercándose a sus labios cuando la chica retrocedió. El líder dio un suspiro: falló DE NUEVO.

.- Robin...aún no estoy segura.- dijo la tamarana sonrojada pensando que se había enojado.

.- Lo lamento, es solo que...muero de ganas por besarte.- Robin acarició la mejilla de ella.

.- Esto ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, pero no sé si de verdad quiero ser tu novia.- mencionó la tamarana con voz apagada.

.- Supongo que es por que estás nerviosa...pero mi propuesta sigue al pie Star...- le dijo Robin de forma muy tierna y Star le tomó la mano que él acariciaba su mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos.

.- Lo sé, y discúlpame que no te dé una respuesta todavía...sin embargo, hay algo que sí he querido hacer otra vez.- le dijo Starfire

Robin la observaba de igual manera, y sólo se preguntaba lo que podría ser. De momento sorpresivo, la tamarana se le acercó a los labios del joven y comenzó a masajearlos con lentitud al principio. Starfire le tomó del cuello y el joven sólo la tomó por la espalda para juguetear con las puntas de su cabello rojizo. El beso comenzó a profundizarse a ser más apasionado. Duró alrededor de 10 segundos, y pues a pesar de que fueron 10 míseros segundos, para ellos fue como una eternidad. Ella se separó de él y quedaron otra vez en silencio, tuvieron que separarse más cuando se abrió la puerta y entraba el Chico Bestia enfadado. (echando humos por la cabeza). Alcanzó a ver cómo se separaron tan repentinamente y sintió vergüenza.

.- Lo siento.- dijo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Starfire levitó desde donde estaba, tomando sus cosas y marchándose a su habitación dejando al líder mirando a la nada.

Chico Bestia se acercó, tomó el borde del mueble y saltó al otro lado para sentarse, miró la expresión de su compañero.

.- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó el Chico Bestia

.- Nada...intenté hablarle otra vez sobre el tema, nos besamos y no pasó nada después.- lo dijo como lamento.

.- ¿Se besaron¡con eso tienes viejo¿para qué quieres más?.- dijo el Chico Bestia, pero sin saber cómo reaccionar, no sabía si sonreír o estar lamentado como su amigo.

.- No es la primera vez que nos besamos Chico Bestia.- dijo Robin mirando a su compañero con más tristeza.

.- ¿Qué no qué?...a ver, a ver, explícate.-

Robin tomó aire

.- FLASH BACK.-

Se encontraban en la habitación de la chica, platicaban sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos días y se divertían con uno que otro comentario. Ella estaba mirando al lado del espejo una pizarra donde tenía un mapa mundial y unas montañas cubiertas de nieve, y otros lugares de playa. Recorría con su dedo índice las montañas mientras que Robin estaba sentado observando los movimientos y se recargaba con sus manos colocados firmemente en la cama...parecía como si acababan de llegar de una cita o algo, ya que él vestía formalmente de pantalones negros con una camisa desfajada de botones (los puños y los primeros botones desabrochados) con una corbata negra, y ella traía un vestido rosa de minifalda airosa, y de tirantes de piedritas muy sencillo, con una coleta alta.

.- Me gustaría ir a las montañas de nieve, no la conozco mucho como allá...quiero conocer eso que llaman 'esquiar', supongo que debe ser emocionante.- dijo la tamarana sonriendo.

.- Lo es, bueno, pero claro que también hay que tener cuidado, parece que quieres una aventura muy grande.- dijo Robin desde donde estaba.

.- Esa es la idea la verdad, no seas tontito.- dijo Starfire sonriendo.

La chica llegó también a la cama y se recostó boca abajo apoyándose con los codos para no caer firmemente al mueble. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, y después Robin se hizo un tanto para atrás de la cama para intervenir en la vista de la chica, se puso frente a ella muy cerca. La chica mordió sus labios y ambos por inercia se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a unirlos. Al momento de tocarlos, ella retrocedió un poco pero enseguida los unió por más tiempo para él empezar a abrir la boca con suavidad haciendo que la chica hiciera lo mismo. Llevó su mano grande hasta la mejilla fina de la chica y con la yema de sus dedos la acariciaba.

.- FIN DEL FLASH BACK.-

.- ¬¬...no me dijiste que ya habías salido con ella...pero ¿qué pasó después?.-

.- Chico Bestia...he salido con ella alrededor de 5 veces en estos 3 meses...la última vez fue la semana antepasada y me le declaré, pero no sé por qué rayos no me dice nada...- dijo Robin algo molesto.

.- Viejo, dale tiempo, es Starfire...¡no se te ocurra abusar¿eh¡ADVERTIDO!.- dijo Chico Bestia con un dedo amenazante.

.- Hey calma, jamás haría algo así, sabes que yo la quiero bien...- se defendió enseguida el líder sonriendo.

.- ¡Ya dijiste, así que más te vale!.- dijo Chico Bestia mirando a otro lado.

.- ¿Y Raven?.- preguntó Robin cambiando radicalmente el tema, provocando que el joven verde se desvaneciera sobre el mueble...se convirtió en ratón y después volvió a la normalidad.

.- Pues, no sé, no se me da nada con ella...creo que soy de lo peor con ella...tal vez deba tratarla diferente.- dijo Chico Bestia.

.- ¡Exacto!.- dijo Robin de forma alivianada.

.- No soy como tú, no me exijas...-

.- ¿Cómo yo¿por qué¿cómo soy o qué?.- preguntó Robin.

.- Te has abierto más con ella de lo que yo me llevo con Raven...¿qué no acabas de decirme que la acabas de besar y que no es la primera vez que lo hacen?...¡es la segunda!.- dijo Chico Bestia.

.- ...bueno...no precisamente la 'segunda'.- dijo Robin apagando la voz.

Chico Bestia se levantó y lo tomó de la playera negra y lo haló contra sí, y lo miró amenazante...

.- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir?.- dijo Chico Bestia y Robin le tomó las manos y las rechazó.

.- Tranquilo...no lo digo por que sea de lo peor viejo...- dijo Robin tranquilizando a su amigo.

.- Vale, a ver...¿cuando fue la primera vez entonces?.-

.- La primera te lo conté horita, la segunda vez fue en la 3era cita que tuvimos, hoy en día en la tercera vez...¿contento?.- mencionó Robin sin enfado alguno.

.- Cada vez me estás dejando bien atrás...¬¬ te detesto.- dijo Chico Bestia

.- ¡Pues tú eres el que va de tortuga!.- dijo Robin haciéndole burla.

.- ¡Vale ya, déjame ser!.- dijo Chico Bestia.

.- Ok...oye¿Cyborg está en la bodega todavía?.- preguntó Robin

.- Sí, sigue intentando hacer el-no-sé-qué de los titanes, ya sabes cómo es él.- dijo Chico Bestia.

.- Lo he visto muy seguido con Bummble-bee...chance y andan también como para algo más.-

.- neeeee la vdd no me interesa por el momento, quiero dedicarme a lo mío.- dijo Chico Bestia.

.- O.o suena como si fueras a trabajar.- agregó el líder.

.- No lo malinterpretes.-

.- Bien, iré...a...(RECIBE UNA MIRADA POR PARTE DEL CHICO BESTIA)...iré a la terraza.- dijo Robin saliendo con una gota en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Starfire estaba tendida en su cama de lado, mirando a la nada, mientras veía todo adornado en tonos rosa o pasteles. Dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba el último beso que ella le ofreció...como si con un beso se arreglaran las cosas, mientras que de manera inconsciente, su mano pasaba por los labios intentando recordar el sabor de los de él. Era una agradable sensación tenerlos nuevamente junto a los de ella, pero no sabía por qué motivo no se atrevía a decirle el 'sí' a su pregunta de la semana antepasada...¿qué tan difícil era decírselo¿porqué sentía miedo?

Se volteó al otro lado y recordaba las veces en que han estado juntos y las veces en que han salido...una lágrima sincera se deslizó por su mejilla cuando se escuchó la puerta ligeramente. Se limpió la gota salada y se abrió la puerta con la que llegó una Raven preocupada.

.- ¿Starfire? es raro que estés aquí sola...¿pasó algo cuando nos fuimos Chico Bestia y yo?.- preguntó Raven.

Starfire se sentó en la cama mientras que su amiga se sentó en el borde...la tamarana abrió la boca y lentamente dijo...

.- Nos besamos...- dijo como si fuera tan difícil admitirlo, pero Raven no hizo nada.

.- ¿Y?...- preguntó Raven esperando otra cosa...

.- Pues...no sé...sentí que sólo existíamos él y yo a nuestro alrededor...pero no sé, me da miedo...- dijo Starfire.

.- ¿Por qué te va a dar miedo estar con él?.- levantó una ceja.

.- No lo sé...eso quisiera saberlo yo. No me imagino a él y a mi como novios...- dijo Starfire.

.- No es por hacértela de malas Star...pero al besarte 3 veces con él y salir 5 veces, tomarse de la mano, puede llegarse a pensar que son 'amigos con derecho'.- dijo Raven sécamente.

.- También me preocupa eso. ¡No sé, no sé, no sé!.- dijo de forma muy histérica y se tiró boca abajo a la cama.

Raven negó con la cabeza por que no estaba de acuerdo y dejó la habitación, y después de estar en esa posición, quedó profundamente dormida.

CONTINUARÁ.

Notas: bueno sé que esto es muy al estilo adolescentes, pero pues jejeje, quise darle énfasis primero a la historia ya que pronto saldrán más personajes, digamos Red X, y una persona que ya está muy olvidada, y no me refiero ni a Terra ni a Blackfire.

Por favor, ahora solo da click en 'go' y deja un comentario.

Atte. Vanity


	2. Cita y ¿quien?

**Capítulo 2: Cita y ¿quién?**

Starfire se levantó y observó por la venta que era un poco más del mediodía¿qué hacía dormida? Empezó a recorrer la habitación y se acordó lo sucedido con Chico Bestia, Robin y por último Raven. Se levantó de la cama totalmente y se fue a mirar al espejo, todo normal como siempre. Salió de su habitación sin pensar en nada en específico, sin embargo, observó que cerca de la habitación de Raven estaba el Chico Bestia afuera con un tanto de pena si en tocar o no la puerta. Starfire se le acercó sonriendo...

.- ¿Chico Bestia¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Star curiosa

.- ¡Star¡Me asustaste!...eh bueno yo...quiero hablar un momento con Raven...pero...no sé...me da pena.- dijo Chico Bestia llevando una mano atrás de su nuca y rascándose de la nada, estaba apenado mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban a rojo.

.- Ay Chico Bestia...- sólo tornó sus ojos y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Chico Bestia la llamó...

.- Star...tal vez me puedas ayudar...mira...- se le acerca y en murmullos le dice .- Sabes que a mi me gusta Raven, pero, no sé cómo tratarla para que me haga caso¿podrías ayudarme?.- preguntó Chico Bestia apenado por lo tal vez estúpido que debía sonar...Star sonrió se veía muy lindo apenado.

.- Bueno, pues no creo que te sirva de mucho¿por qué no mejor en vez de estar diciendo bromas le das cumplidos y uno que otro comentario lindo? Raven suele decir comentarios que te dejan signos de interrogación, pero ahora respóndele de igual manera para que sea ella y no tú quien se quede con duda.- dijo Starfire

.- Gracias, eres la mejor...- dijo Chico Bestia abrazándola.

.- Ok, ya, no te pongas sentimental que me emocionas jajaja, creo que iré a buscar a Robin...- dijo Starfire comenzando a caminar.

.- Me dijo que estaría en la terraza, pero no sé si practicando.- dijo Chico Bestia.

.- Bien, gracias, iré a buscarlo.- dijo Starfire siendo observada por el Chico Bestia...

.- "A veces desearía ser ellos..."- pensó el joven con un poco de envidia y otra vez estaba en el dilema si en tocar o no la puerta, pero al pensarlo decidió que mejor iría a su habitación a pensar un poco las cosas.

Starfire subió a la terraza de la torre T, y observó a Robin practicar con una especie de muñeco con 3 palos y daba golpes, patadas y daba una que otra defensa, traía una toalla facial alrededor del cuello y al ver a la tamarana, dejó de hacer lo que hacía. Starfire se le acercó y observó que el chico se limpiaba el rostro con su toalla. Para practicar no se había cambiado de ropa, seguía de igual manera.

.- No sabía que vendrías.- dijo Robin con la cara más seca, en realidad no estaba empapado, se podría decir que llevaba solo un rato practicando.

.- Chico Bestia me dijo que estarías aquí, y pues...quise venir a verte.- dijo Starfire.

.- ¿Por qué motivo si se puede saber?.- Robin cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja interesado al 100.

Robin sabía que había dado en el clavo...conocía muy bien a Starfire que sabía perfectamente que si él le hace ese tipo de preguntas, ella se pondría nerviosa, y probablemente haría muecas que a él lo traía embelesado. Starfire miró al suelo y puso sus manos atrás en su espalda.

.- No lo sé...sólo tenía ganas de verte, fui a mi cuarto y me dormí y me desperté, pensando en ti.- dijo Starfire y después lo miró a él.

El chico se alejó un poco para ver la ciudad desde la terraza, era una preciosa vista y se sentó al borde de esta mencionada, seguido de la tamarana que se colocó en su espalda, y lo abrazó por el cuello, su cabeza la tenía pegada a la de él, y Robin tomó las manos de la chica. Observaron la ciudad juntos.

.- Momentos así es cuando me quedo pensando si la ciudad realmente está bien.- dijo Robin sacando de quicio a Starfire. Ella se separó y se sentó a su izquierda observándolo a él y no a la ciudad mientras una brisa de viento los cubría.

.- Robin, entiende, la ciudad horita está bien, no solo estamos nosotros para protegerla...- dijo Starfire algo molesta y Robin la miró de reojo.

.- ¿Por qué te molestas?.- preguntó Robin pícaro.

.- Es que hay veces en que la ciudad me da envidia...te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu ciudad...más de lo que tal vez yo te preocupe...- dijo Star con sinceridad.

Robin la tomó de la mano y la haló para que quedara junto a él, él se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

.- Por favor Star¿crees que tu eres menos que MI ciudad (que es así como tú le llamas)?.- le preguntó.

.- ¿Por qué no?.- le insistió la tamarana ya sonriéndole.

El chico y ella se miraron sonriendo y rieron juntos, mientras que un momento de desesperación, ella se balanceó sobre sus brazos, para después él pasar los suyos por su espalda, colocó su cabeza encima de la de ella y miraron la ciudad.

.- Muy tranquilo ¿no te parece?.- preguntó Star.

.- Sí...pero es mejor así...escucha Star...lamento haberte presionado en la mañana...creo que debo darte el tiempo necesario y solo quiero disculparme.- mencionó el líder.

.- No te preocupes Robin...aunque no lo creas, me es difícil pensar en nosotros como pareja, y no sé por qué si siempre he estado enamorada de ti y---

.- ¿Qué?.- se sobresaltó Robin con los ojos muy abiertos con lo último que mencionó la tamarana...Star se separó.

.- Sí...he de confesar que siento que te amo más que a nadie...pero...no sé por qué a la mera hora, siento miedo.- dijo Starfire decepcionada de sí misma.

Robin llegó nuevamente ya que la reacción de la chica estaba mal, bajó completamente su cabeza cerrando los ojos, juntó sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma y dejando que el viento le llegara a la cara. Se le acercó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, dándole un beso en la frente.

.- Star...siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma...- dijo Robin mientras que Star sonrió por debajo de su regazo.

.- Gracias.- pasaron 5 segundos.

.- Te propongo algo...salgamos horita mismo a pasear lo que resta del día...después veremos lo que sucede ¿de acuerdo?.- preguntó Robin.

A Starfire se le iluminó el rostro y asintió en silencio, pero insistió en cambiar primero de ropa y el líder aceptó la propuesta de ella. Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones y como es común, las mujeres tardamos 20 millones de años en cambiarnos mientras que los hombres tardan como 5 minutos :P (nota: es vdd chavas, no se hagan!). Robin se había colocado pantalones negros aguados, tenis blancos, y una camisa de manga corta de botones blanca y su típica corbata negra. Estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta de Starfire.

.- ¿Star?.- preguntó Robin cuando llegó.

.- Enseguida.- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta. Traía puesta una blusa de tirantes negra, con una falda pasando las rodillas color azul marino (lo curioso es que la falda traía manchas difuminadas color negro con morado), su cabellera suelta a excepción de que traía el broche que Chico Bestia tomó en la mañana (una mariposa de alas grandes y rotas en algunos pedazos de azul marino con celeste), y unas sandalias negras formales.

Robin agradeció que no tardara tanto, y pues valió la pena como quien dice, y la tomó de la mano para irse hacia la salida. Justo en ese momento entró Cyborg de la nada.

.- ¿Piensan salir?.- preguntó Cyborg sonriendo al líder.

.- Sí, daremos un paseo por ahí, aún no tenemos destinación, en fin, traemos el radio con nosotros por si las dudas.- mencionó Robin.

.- Bien, solo quería decirles que ya arreglé el Auto T y le coloqué varios ajustes nuevos¿lo quieren usar?.- preguntó Cyborg.

Robin miró a Starfire, dejando que ella aceptara la propuesta...

.- Mejor nos vamos caminando ¿no?.- preguntó ella.

.- La dama elige...será en otra ocasión¿por qué no le dices al Chico Bestia?.- preguntó Robin.

.- ¿Bromeas? Te recuerdo que el auto se averió gracias a él.- dijo Cyborg acordándose que el Chico Bestia intentaba impresionar a Raven, pero al momento de ir a mayor velocidad, se estrelló contra un poster de luz.

.- Como sea, nos vemos.- dijo Robin llevando a Starfire hacia la salida.

Chico Bestia estaba recargado en su cama mirando el techo, recordando el consejo que le había dado Starfire, sin embargo, no lograba afinar muy bien lo que tenía qué hacer exactamente. Miró su clóset que estaba abierto observando su ropa...tal vez si vestía como ella...Se levantó con rapidez y tomó una camisa aguada negra, y se la colocó. No se veía nada mal...salió de su habitación ya que no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo. Salió y se topó con Cyborg...

.- Hola Cy.- saludó el chico

.- Chico Bestia, me preguntaba si quisieras jugar video juegos.- dijo Cyborg y el Chico Bestia sonrió: no podía negar que estaba aburrido y el pensamiento de ver qué hacer con Raven, lo estaba matando.

.- Viejo, buena idea.- dijo Chico Bestia y se dirigieron a la sala para colocar un video.

Aunque al momento de llegar a la sala platicando, se encontraron a Raven meditando unos momentos. Abrió un párpado y observó a la pareja de chicos. Volvió a cerrar el ojo.

.- Ustedes pueden jugar, yo estaré aquí.- mencionó Raven.

Chico Bestia pensó "ahora o nunca".

.- No te preocupes Raven, estaremos en silencio para que te concentres.- dijo Chico Bestia y Cyborg quedó con signo de interrogación.

.- ¿Y cómo jugaremos video juegos?.- preguntó Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo observó.

.- Dije: "no te preocupes, estaremos en silencio", ella necesita concentrarse.- dijo Chico Bestia y Raven lo observó de manera ¿tierna?.

Chico Bestia se le acercó a Raven y se puso a su derecha (aunque ella estaba unos cuantos centímetros en el aire). La observó sonriendo y se puso en posición de meditación.

.- Esto requiere concentración total...- le advirtió Raven.

.- Quiero intentarlo.- mencionó Chico Bestia

.- ?.- fue lo único que pensó Cyborg y pensó que lo mejor sería era ir a cocinar un gran trozo de carne. Sí eso haría.

El Chico Bestia y Raven quedaron en silencio, ella murmuraba las palabras: Azarath, Mintrion, Zinthos, y eso hizo que el joven abriera un ojo y la observara concentrarse. Raven también abrió un párpado y después ambos abrieron ambos ojos y se miraron...Ella volvió al suelo y se quedaron así un rato...

.- ¿Qué me ves?.- preguntó Raven

.- Nada...sólo te observo.- dijo Chico Bestia sin saber si decir eso o no.

.- Como quieras...por lo visto, te cambiaste de ropa.- dijo Raven observando la playera negra que traía el joven.

.- Creí que no lo notarías.- mencionó.

.- Por favor...es muy extraño que uses el negro como yo o Robin lo usamos...y para ser...sincera...me parece que te ves mejor con el estilo tuyo que es el morado.- dijo Raven poniéndose de frente a él soltándose un poco más.

Chico Bestia la observó incrédulo¿estaría soñando¿realmente Raven le estaba diciendo que es atractivo¡No te hagas falsas ilusiones! Se dijo, no es lo mismo que me diga que me veo mejor de un tono que con otro, no significa nada.

.- Gracias.- fue lo único que dijo el Chico Bestia y no de muy buena manera.

Robin y Starfire caminaron por la ciudad tomados de la mano, llegaron al parque de diversiones y subieron a los juegos mecánicos y participaron en juegos de destreza (o de mesa). Hubo uno que otro momento en los que ella terminaba siendo abrazaba por él por su espalda, o él era quien recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella. En su mundo estaban ellos dos perfectamente...

Terminaron por sentarse en una banca en donde ambos platicaban entretenidos mirando las personas pasar...alguna que otra se le quedaba viendo a Robin por su físico, otros solo por su antifaz, y los chicos observaban a la tamarana con detalle. Pero ellos dieron por fuera los comentarios. Estaban pegados y él le pasaba un brazo a ella.

.- Parece que llevamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa, cuando en realidad llevamos 2 horas.- dijo Starfire mirándolo.

.- Pues si quieres nos regresamos y ya.- dijo Robin jugando.

.- No, no me quiero ir todavía.-

.- Creí que sí, por eso decía que mejor no.- Robin le sonrió como siempre mientras que ella se le acercaba a su pecho.

.- Robin...- dijo la chica mientras que él solo la observaba. Starfire miró su rostro con seriedad y bajó la vista y el joven se percató de su expresión de tristeza. Se preocupó. Intentó con su mano buscar la mirada de ella (intentar colocar la mano en su barbilla para así atraerla a los ojos pero no lo logró).

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó el joven.

.- Sí...- dijo Starfire con firmeza.

.- ¿Qué cosa?.-

.- Qué sí quiero ser tu novia...lo he pensado mucho y hoy en día me he divertido tanto contigo, como siempre, y he llegado a sentir muchísimo...te amo.- dijo Starfire.

Robin quedó paralizado/congelado con la noticia que lo puso por dentro dar brincos de alegría. Sólo la observó por unos momentos mientras ella se quedó pensativa con su respuesta...no estaba segura del todo en decirle el sí, pero sería mal plan en no decirle nada, después de todo se querían mutuamente, y quería intentarlo. Robin se acercó a la chica plantándole un beso en los labios.

Momentos después de estar en su rollo, la paz y la tranquilidad se había roto. Personas alborotadas corrían de un lado hacia el otro en pánico. Robin y Star se separaron y Robin sintió el radio sonar...

.- ¿Cyborg?.- preguntó Robin.

.- Ha aparecido nuevamente.- dijo Cyborg con preocupación.

.- ¿Qué sucede?.- dijo Starfire.

.- El parque de diversiones está rodeado de policías...parece ser que en el banco central del lugar lo han asaltado...es él Robin.- dijo Cyborg, después la comunicación se cortó.

.- ¿Quién es Robin?.- preguntó con timidez Star.

Robin traía la mirada perdida observando a las personas...

.- Red X.- mencionó Robin molesto cuando repentinamente se escuchó una explosión junto a ellos.

Robin tomó desprevenida a Star y la llevó consigo al piso y él cayó sobre ella para que no le ocurriera nada, la niebla se despojó y Robin ayudó a la tamarana a levantarse. Se alejaron un poco cuando una sombra comenzaba a distinguirse. Efectivamente: Red X, había vuelto.

.- Creí que ya no te volvería a ver.- mencionó Red X.

.- Eso mismo pensaba yo, te daba por muerto.- dijo Robin.

Habían varias personas alrededor que observaban lo que pasaba, Starfire estaba justo detrás de Robin que le impedía que hiciera algún movimiento...Red X no observaba más a Robin, observaba ahora a la tamarana. De un salto llegó hasta ella y le tomó del rostro.

.- ¿Me extrañaste?.- le preguntó.

.- Déjame en paz.- se molestó la tamarana que le proporcionó un golpe que Red X recibió en el rostro. Red X viró su rostro al de Robin.

.- Pega fuerte, ten cuidado.- le dijo Red X y Robin se le adelantó dándole de golpes y patadas a la vez que Red X se defendía.

Starfire no sabía si ayudar a Robin, pero pronto se le vino la respuesta al ver que Red X había lanzado una bomba de gas lacrimógeno y Robin no podía ver. Red X aprovechó para darle una patada a Robin, este la recibió en el estómago, pero tomó el pie y lo lanzó hacia las bancas. Poco a poco fueron llegando tanques extraños con la marca de 'X' en rojo y comenzaban a disparar a todos lados. Starfire levitó y comenzó a lanzar sus rayos láser por parte de los ojos y por las manos. Iba a recibir el impacto de una bala de cañón pero repentinamente quedó paralizada.

De la nada entró Raven y llegó junto con Chico Bestia y Cyborg. La lucha comenzó mientras el sitio se despegaba. Robin estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero al llegar Cyborg, éste le entregó su cinturón de combate con sus instrumentos y así tuvo la facilidad de luchar con su bo metálico.

Saltos, golpes, esquivos y demás vinieron por parte de ambos chicos que parecen tener las mismas habilidades. Red X sacó también un bo metálico...chocaron y ahora dependían de la fuerza física para ver quien soportaba el peso del otro más tiempo.

.- ¿Sabes? No es por hacerte mal, pero tu 'noviecita' me atrae.- dijo Red X.

.- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!.- mencionó Robin enfadándose.

.- Cuando acabe contigo ella y yo vamos a pasarla de lo lindo--- dio un salto mortal y de un movimiento brusco, Robin quedó atrapado entre el bo de Red X y sus manos. --- ¿qué te parece si la llevo a las montañas de nieve?---

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par ¿cómo sabe él de eso?. Robin enfureció, tomó como pudo el bo de Red X, usó el peso a favor suyo y lanzó con lo que quedaba el cuerpo de Red X hacia el piso, rodó por sus dedos el bo y lo colocó en una punta al cuello de Red X.

.- ¿Cómo sabes lo de las montañas de nieve?.- preguntó Robin.

.- Creo que te he subestimado...¿no te has preguntado por qué Starfire no te decía el sí cuando le preguntaste¿qué me dices de los besos que se han dado?...¡Cielos, a veces desearía ser tu para probarlos!.- dijo Red X

Robin quedó paralizado...Red X aprovechó tomando el bo y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Robin. Este cayó en tierra firme y de pie.

.- Nos veremos en otra ocasión Robin...me ausenté por un momento para que tomaras medidas drásticas, pero creo que mi presencia fue demasiado desapercibida...yo que tú...me cuidaría las espaldas.- dijo Red X lanzando una granada de humo y cuando Robin alcanzó a distinguir la vista: Red X se había marchado.

Los tanques que había traído consigo había sido destruidos por sus amigos. Robin quedó sin moverse mirando la nada ¿cómo es posible que supiera tanto?...¿lo estaría espiando? y si fuera así ¿cuál fue sus métodos?. Sintió una mano llegar por su espalda y volteó topándose con la tamarana.

.- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Starfire preocupada mirando si estaba herido, tomó con su mano delicada al rostro del chico, este la tomó y la alejó un poco.

.- Estoy bien...Red X escapó...pero estoy seguro de que vendrá de nuevo.- dijo Robin serio.

.- Bueno, ahora que hemos acabado con esos tanques¿qué les parece si damos una vuelta?.- preguntó Chico Bestia.

.- Prefiero regresar a casa.- mencionó Raven dando media vuelta y Chico Bestia nuevamente quedó inconforme con su decisión y Cyborg les siguió el paso pero alejado.

Starfire abrazó a Robin, él devolvió el abrazo y recordó las palabras de Red X¿y si los observaba desde ese ángulo? No le dio importancia: Starfire era su novia y no podía dejarse encelar por un tipo como él. Tomó a Starfire por la cintura y comenzó a besarle la mejilla.

.- Observé que peleabas muy bien con Red X...- dijo Starfire tomándole el rostro.

.- Sí...sin embargo hay algo de lo que te quiero comentar...Red X...lo sabe...(LA CHICA NO LO COMPRENDÍA)...sabe lo nuestro...me comentó lo de las montañas de nieve...las veces en que hemos salido: todo.- dijo Robin tomando ahora las manos de la tamarana quien puso mirada como platos.

.- ¿Pero---como supo?...nadie sabía lo de las montañas de nieve ni nada.- dijo Starfire.

.- Lo sé, eso mismo quisiera saber...me da pendiente de que nos haya estado espiando.- dijo Robin comenzando a caminar tomado de la mano de la chica.

.- Probablemente...¿qué es lo que haremos entonces?.- preguntó Starfire con tono serio

Robin se detuvo repentinamente, y Starfire se puso a su lado mirándolo...él la volteó a ver y la rodeó por la cintura.

.- Estar prevenidos...no por eso nos va a arruinar nuestro día.- dijo Robin acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en los labios que ella los respondió.

CONTINUARÁ.

1.- ¿Qué pasará ahora que Robin sabe que Red X lo ha estado espiando?

2.- ¿Que quiso decir Red X con 'me cuidaría las espaldas?

Notas: bueno pues es el 2do chapter jajaja, espero que les haya gustado mushOoOoOote ok, bueno pues jajaja, aquí nomás haciendo el 2do cap. y ya lo terminé, pronto aparecerá Kitten...o bien 'Minina' y pues las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes.

Den click en 'go' y dejen comentarios por fa.

Atte. Vanity


	3. Catgirl

**Capítulo 3: Catgirl**

Red X había salido victorioso, dando saltos altos sobre los tejados de la ciudad y ahora traía consigo una bolsa algo grande...a veces miraba hacia atrás como sintiendo que alguien lo estaba espiando o persiguiendo, pero al voltear no había nadie, además, ya era de noche...la tarde se la había pasado en segundos, y todavía recordaba lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones, su pelea con Robin y el coqueteo por parte suya hacia la tamarana.

Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a un edificio abandonado, algo lejos de la Torre T. Un edificio antiguo donde decían que fabricaban colchones y muebles, pero desde el incendio que ocurrió hace 2 años, nadie había vuelto para reclamar el lugar, era el escondite de Red X. Secreto y solo para él...

.- Veamos...- murmuró para sí, al parecer por dentro no tenia nada que ver con el exterior, por fuera parecía un edificio abandonado, pero por dentro había remodelación moderna, incluso había luz, agua, alacena con comida, y alguna que otra cosa fuera de lugar o mal acomodado.

Red X llegó a un mueble grande...robado por supuesto. Abrió la bolsa y vació el contenido como dios le dio entender y comenzó a contar los billetes y centavos, en total, 500 dólares...bueno, no era la cantidad esperada, pero 500 dólares es mucho dinero, lo suficiente para 2 meses o más.

...Tic tic...

El ruido lo previno mirando hacia los lados, atrás, el frente, y arriba...no era nada...

...tic...tic...grrr...

Ahora sí había llegado al punto: no estaba solo. Había alguien más en el lugar...guardó el dinero y se dispuso a buscar a los alrededores. Parece que el ruido provenía de su habitación...llegó a un cuarto oscuro, en frente el televisor sobre un buró grande con algunos cajones, había un closet grande al fondo y en el centro estaba la cama, donde se quedó algo paralizado ya que observó con detalle un par de ojos amarillos brillantes, haciendo una excepción en la oscuridad y lo miraban fijamente a él. Red X solo estiró el brazo derecho y del switch, prendió la luz donde estaba un gato negro mirándolo fijamente. Sólo dio un suspiro...

.- ¿Por qué prendes la luz?.- escuchó una voz femenina algo cansada.

Observó de nuevo por todos lados hasta descubrir que la voz provenía del MISMÍSIMO GATO.

.- Dije que por ¿qué prendes la luz?.- el gato se levantó y Red X se dio un pellizco en el brazo...tal vez estaba agotado y no sabía lo que pasaba.

Pero entonces supo la verdad, el gato se puso en el suelo y como si lo estuvieran estirando por medio de una película muy rápida, se fue transformando hasta llegar a ser una chica adolescente muy hermosa...traía el cabello en una alta coleta, rubio como el sol, ojos azules pero las pupilas estaban afiladas en rajas como los gatos y daban un toque misterioso, tez muy pálida, labios pintados de negro, un antifaz en forma de listón (como las tortugas ninja, pero en negro), pantalones muy pegados al cuerpo, pero modernos, es decir, en forma de campana y desde las rodillas hacia abajo había una gran variedad de hebillas de cinturones...en sí todo en ella era negro a excepción de los ojos y cabello. Un top negro donde dejaba al descubierto el abdomen, guanteras negras que dejaba al descubierto los dedos y traía unas largas negras también. Botas militares pero el calzado era de mujer.

.- ¿Vas a quedarte observándome todo el tiempo o vienes a preguntarme qué es lo que hago aquí?.- preguntó la chica algo coqueta colocando sus manos en las caderas y dando media vuelta y sentarse en la cama. Red X caminó un poco y volteó a verla.

.- Supongo que fuiste tú la que me siguió desde hace rato hasta llegar aquí ¿no es así?.- preguntó Red X

.- Vaya, sí que sabes percibir cuando alguien te sigue ¿no es así?.-

Red X no supo qué contestar, sabía que la chica solo estaría ahí por un razón.

.- Ay, pero ¡qué descortés soy!...(se levanta y ofrece una mano al chico) soy Catgirl...- dijo la chica sonriendo...

Al principio no sabía si tomar la mano, pero terminó por aceptarla, total, un toque de manos no pasa nada, pero sabía perfectamente la identidad de la chica¿qué querrá esa vez?

.- Al grano¿qué quieres hacer?.- preguntó Red X

.- Sabes bien lo que quiero.- dijo la chica mirándolo directamente al rostro.

.- Jah! no me engañas¿para qué lo quieres o qué?.- preguntó Red X volteándose y dirigiéndose nuevamente a lo que parecía ser 'la sala'

Catgirl le siguió el paso muy sigilosamente, hasta que vio que el chico se sentaba en el mueble y sacaba nuevamente el dinero robado para colocarlo en la mesa y acomodar los billetes junto con las monedas. Algunos billetes los guardaba en una billetera. Tomó un billete de 20 dólares y se levantó...tomó la mano derecha de la chica y extendió el billete sobre ella.

.- Creo que tú deberías comprarte otra ropa¿no es más importante para ti...Kitten?.-

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par...pero no dejó ver claramente que se sorprendió demasiado al ver que Red X la reconoció en un instante y ella, aún no sabía quien era el chico detrás de la máscara. La chica tomó el billete, el chico volvió a sentarse y ella dejó el billete en la mesa.

.- No quiero ropa nueva, para eso tengo mi papá...yo lo que quiero...- se detuvo ya que no conseguía atraer la atención del chico. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

.- ¿Qué?.- se quejó Red X

.- Lo que quiero...es a Robin...y yo sé...que quieres a Starfire.- dijo Catgirl lentamente...

Fue entonces cuando obtuvo la atención del chico...dejó a un lado lo que hacía y los guardaba en un gabinete de por ahí, Catgirl se sentó en la mesa y cruzó una pierna mirando con inquietud al chico, como si estuviera ansiosa por decir algo.

.- Antes que me digas tu...plan...¿qué fue lo que te pasó Kitten?.- preguntó Red X.

Catgirl miró sus uñas negras y después la mirada la dirigió a Red X.

.- Fue idea de papá...aunque no estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que hizo, solo recuerdo que me dejó inconsciente por unos momentos, y al despertar, vi ciertos cambios...en mi cuerpo...en mi personalidad...comencé a adorar a los gatos después, como si tuviéramos todos algo en común...pero...el convertirme físicamente como uno de ellos y el actuar como uno de ellos, y los ojos...la flexibilidad...es...desconocida para mi.- al decir esto, miró al suelo.

.- Suena como si desearas lo contrario.- dijo Red X mirando directamente a lo que era el abdomen y cuerpo.

.- En realidad no tanto...es divertido ser algo de villana de vez en cuando...- mencionó mientras se levantaba y se colocaba al lado de Red X tomando su brazo izquierda y acercando su propio cuerpo con el de él.

Red X se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de ella MUY unida a la de él...bueno, había que admitir que la chica era muy atractiva, pero su belleza...para él, no se comparaba con la de Starfire. Sin embargo, retiró el brazo de las manos de la chica para pasarla por su hombro y relajarse.

.- ¿Ahora tú me coqueteas a mi o qué?.- preguntó como en forma de maullido pasando una mano por el pecho del joven que este en segundos la tomó.

.- ¿Te molesta acaso un pequeño juego?.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando la chica no dejaba de ver la máscara...su mano izquierda llegó a lo que sería la "mejilla" de él...y lo miró a los ojos.

.- Quiero ver ¿quién está detrás de esta máscara?.- dijo en tono muy curioso y casi en murmullo.

El chico se puso nervioso...se alejó de la chica...

.- No te agradará...lo sé, es seguro...-

.- Uy¿tan malo es?.- preguntó

.- No es por malo, te llevarás una sorpresa..."la curiosidad mató al gato"...lo sabes- mencionó Red X.

.- Ponme a prueba.- dijo Catgirl aproximándose más a él.

Red X meditó unos minutos en silencio, miró a la chica por unos instantes y llevó sus manos a lo que era las entradas de la máscara...Catgirl lo miraba curiosa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin se la había estado pasando el resto de la noche pensando en la pelea de hace horas...en su habitación meditando un poco mientras miraba hacia un maniquí donde estaba su traje de Robin que se veía un poco chico...como si la talla hubiera reducido y estaba tras una repisa de cristal...enseguida otra repisa...con un traje un poco similar, el traje no era el mismo...pero traía una capa más larga y era toda de negro por ambos lados, el traje consistía de una camisa roja, con la típica "R" en su pecho pero de color amarillo en medio de un círculo negro, las mangas eran negras, el cinto con más accesorios amarillo y pantalones negros y el mismo estilo de calzado. Guantes: negros, por supuesto.

Era para él increíble lo que todo había pasado en años, pero lo mejor será iniciar como antes...no podía arriesgarse a más...se abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando entrar a una tamarana que ahora vestía de pijama...una blusa de tirantes como de tela de seda, lila, y los pantalones eran morados y su cabellera estaba en una larga trenza. Se sorprendió al ver a Robin todavía con la ropa de la tarde, pero más aún por que estaba observando el "uniforme".

.- Robin¿estás bien?.- se acercó la tamarana hacia el joven maravilla.

.- Sí Star...es solo que...- dio un suspiro.

.- Dime...-

Robin la miró a los ojos verdes de la chica, y notó en ellos algo de impaciencia y confusa...

.- Hay que estar prevenidos en todo caso...sobre todo tú y yo...ahora siento como que siempre nos han estado espiando, y me preocupa mucho que eso suceda...hay que volver a las prácticas, más que ahora, presiento como si viniera algo muy grave.-

.- Te preocupas demasiado por todo, merecías un descanso, pero no te negaré que pienso de igual manera, de hecho venía a decírtelo...que volvamos a los días de uniforme, de prácticas y demás...ya habrá tiempo para 'descansar' mejor...- sugirió Starfire mientras lo veía dar un suspiro largo y luego caminar en círculos.

.- Vale, luego hablamos de eso, no tiene caso que nos pongamos a pensar así como así...- se le acercó dándole un beso en la frente y la tamarana se retiró dando una sonrisa falsa.

Y aunque Robin lo notó, no siguió el paso de la joven...se dispuso a colocarse algo cómodo para dormir, digamos, un short aguado, azul y una camisa deportiva de tirantes gruesos blanca, y después salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Ahí también se encontraba el Chico Bestia, quien estaba dando un gran trago a su vaso de leche. Traía la cara larga¿porqué?...

.- Hey¿qué traes?.- preguntó Robin haciéndole algo de compañía, sentándose a su lado...observó la vestimenta de CB, traía short también aunque era negro y una camisa con garabatos, entre negro y rojo.

.- Una palabra: Raven.-

.- Ah, lo supuse por un momento¿pasó algo en lo que estábamos Star y yo fuera?.- dijo alzando una ceja.

.- No, nada...bueno tal vez tú puedas ayudarme...¿cómo le hago para invitarla a salir?.-

Robin casi se atraganta con la leche, casi la escupe pero se contuvo y comenzó a toser fuerte, jamás imaginó que le preguntarían algo así en su vida, mucho menos el Chico Bestia. Después pensó que se trataba de una broma pero, al ver su rostro serio del joven verde, vio que no se trataba de ningún juego, realmente el Chico Bestia: quería salir con Raven.

.- Viejo, no lo sé...no sé cuales son los gustos de Raven ni nada como para aconsejarte¿porqué no le preguntas a ella y ya después decides a donde y qué darle no?.- sugirió Robin.

.- Bueno el regalo ya lo tengo...es una especie de...piedra que da buena suerte aquí en la tierra...no recuerdo el nombre, se me dificulta.- dijo Chico Bestia.

.- ¿Ah...mmmm será el ámbar acaso?.-

.- No, es entre negro y morado, al verlo me recordó mucho ella, por eso lo compré, el corte es muy fino...-

.- Ah, se llama cuarzo, no se sabía que se usaba para la 'suerte'.- dijo Robin como si fuera irónico.

.- Sí, cuarzo...eso...pero está muy bonito, es así de chiquito, pero está muy padre.- al decir todo eso, el Chico Bestia se alegró mucho, causando que el joven maravilla retrocediera un poco.

.- Bueno, entonces lo que te preocupa¿es que nunca la invites a salir? (observa la cara de CB indicando un sí con la cabeza), no tienes que decírselo así de frente, puedes decirle que te acompañe a comer pizza por que tienes hambre, o solo habla con ella y dile que te acordaste de ella mientras paseabas en el centro al ver el cuarzo y ya.- decía Robin pero por más que decía, parecía que el joven verde se desvanecía sin tener idea alguna de lo que decía su líder.

.- Aaaaaah no sé, me sorprende que no tenga algo para decir o hacer.- dijo el Chico Bestia dando énfasis a lo que decía.

.- Bien...por cierto, he estado pensando en que debemos volver a los entrenamientos...el ataque de Red X de hoy puede volver a suceder incluso mañana mismo. Hay que estar preparados esta vez.-

.- Sí, pienso también que es una buena idea, además ya me he estado aburriendo de 'no hacer nada'.- dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa sincera contagiando a Robin.

.- Será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto, y ya no te apures, las cosas se dan por sí solas, no le busques tanto un motivo.- le dijo el líder de los titanes y lo observó ponerse de pie e irse por donde vino.

Chico Bestia dejó escapar un largo suspiro, a pesar de que Robin tenía razón en que las cosas se dan de forma natural, pero es algo inevitable el ponerse a pensar en Raven, era como una obsesión o algo parecido ya que no paraba de pensar en ella. De las un mil veces que se ha imaginado en cómo acercársele, no sabía si alguna de ellas iba a ser la indicada para invitarla a salir...es mas, no podía siquiera afirmar si algún día se le iba a acercar, mucho menos afirmaría si ella diría "sí" al invitarla. Todo era confuso, por un momento sintió que sus ojos se hacían espirales, como cuando Mad Mood lo hinoptizó. Ni hablar, se levantó de la mesa, dejó el vaso de leche en el fregadero, y guardó el bote de leche en el refrigerador...aunque la verdad: no tenía sueño, haría el intento.

En el camino observó a una chica que se dirigía hacia donde estaba él...sintió su corazón palpitar hasta que la reconoció...Raven...en lo que parecía tener una bata negra de tirantes, seda por supuesto, cabello suelto como de costumbre, y la falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, el chico se sonrojó levemente al verla así. Nunca imaginó que se vería tan hermosa.

.- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Raven levantó una ceja.

.- No puedo dormir, venía a la cocina a ver qué puedo encontrar y que me de sueño, pero no quiero que sea leche.- mencionó Raven con voz seca...siguió su camino y Chico Bestia la siguió con la mirada.

Hace mucho que no la escuchaba hablar de esa manera¿cómo era posible? ya se habían todos acostumbrado a verla sonreír, y fue gracias a Starfire, pero incluso eso, el Chico Bestia sintió: extrañarla, sentirla distante de todos. ¿Por qué? Dejó de pensar y por inercia, sintió que sus pies la seguían hasta la cocina donde la observó sacar un sobre de la alacena, una taza, una tetera para llenarla de agua, la calentó en la estufa y después vació el contenido del sobre. Enseguida vino un olor a menta en la nariz del Chico Bestia.

.- ¿Té de hierbas?.- preguntó el joven.

.- Sí...¿quieres un poco?.- ofreció la joven...el chico verde estaba lleno de tanta leche que había ingerido, pero esta era una ocasión de las pocas veces que ella le ofrecía algo, por lo tanto aceptó. Aunque el sabor del té no era muy de su agrado, pero estaba dispuesto a tomárselo solo por ella.

Raven le entregó la taza, y enseguida se sentaron en la mesa...ella enfrente de él y daba unos cuantos sorbos al té, mientras que el Chico Bestia disimuló bien que no le agradaba mucho, se tapó la nariz y tomó té y lo pasó inmediatamente: por lo menos esperaba que el sabor no se quedara en su garganta.

.- Si no te gusta¿para qué lo tomas?.- preguntó Raven.

El joven se sorprendió.

.- No...sí me gusta, mira ¿ves?.- hizo un gran esfuerzo para no verse mentiroso, y para evitar lo nervioso que estaba, sonrió a todo dar y volvió a ingerir la bebida.

.- A mi no me engañas Chico Bestia...puedo percibir que no te gusta el té de hierbas, no sé por qué mientes de esa manera.-

.- Lo siento, lo que pasa es que...(se detuvo, pero continuó arriesgándose)...es rara vez que me ofrezcas algo de tomar o de comer, y la vdd no me gusta negarle cosas a las chicas...-

.- Ah...- dejó escapar Raven recordando que hubo varias ocasiones en que Starfire le pedía favores al Chico Bestia, como poner un foco en el techo (ejemplo) y él nunca se negaba. Muy lindo de su parte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Red X cedió en tratar de quitarse la máscara, dejando a una Catgirl decepcionada ¬¬, pensó que por primera vez en su vida iba a conocer el rostro del joven pero una vez más: se equivocó¿tendrá algo de malo saber cómo es el rostro de él¿por qué la máscara entonces?

.- Lo siento nena, no puedo hacerlo...- dio la espalda el joven y se dirigió a su habitación apagando la luz de donde se encontraban.

Catgirl lo siguió dando brincos y cayendo sin hacer el menor ruido posible...lo observó tirarse a la cama boca arriba mirando el techo. Ella quedó mirándolo de pie sin saber qué hacer.

.- ¿No vas a ir a tu casa?.- preguntó Red X sin mirarla.

.- No tengo a donde ir...papá y yo discutimos la última vez por, precisamente este experimento (tocó su disfraz)...no es lo mejor del mundo...¿me darías 'posada' un par de días?.- preguntó la chica diciendo todo lo anterior como si fuera algo realmente tonto.

.- ¿Qué me asegura que te portarás bien? Hace rato intentaste seducirme.-

.- ¿Llamas a eso seducir? Si apenas te toqué el brazo, no me conoces del todo entonces...pero ya, es enserio lo que te dije de mi papá, prometo portarme bien, seré una gatita doméstica...- dijo Kitten sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Red X se sentó y su mano se dirigió a lo que era el abdomen de la chica, ella se dejó acariciar: punto débil en los gatos, rayos, a veces deseaba no ser uno, aunque la sensación era demasiado inevitable, la chica comenzó a dejarse llevar y sus manos recorrieron el pecho del joven. La mano libre de Red X llegó hasta la máscara, aunque no se podía distinguir muy bien, todo el lugar estaba oscuro y solo se reflejaba la luz de la luna por las ventanas. Kitten lo observaba ansiosa. El momento de la verdad: se quitó la máscara dejando ver claramente que su tez era muy blanca...el cabello era liso y negro azabache, y de forma natural caía sobre su frente, pero los ojos y la forma del rostro no se podía ver bien...

Catgirl retrocedió y Red X se quedó tranquilo, era de esperarse por su parte, la miró nuevamente...ella se levantó y llegó a la pared llevando una mano a la boca...era muy parecido a...era tan parecido...pero ¿cómo?. Red X miró a la cama...

.- Supongo que tus ojos de gato pueden ver más allá del ojo humano (se volvió a colocar la máscara)...te dije que la curiosidad mata a veces.-

Era cierto que ella podía ver claramente las cosas, la visión nocturna es una de las principales características de un gato...el joven podría jurar que ahora ella se iría del lugar y así lo dejaría solo nuevamente, pero fue al contrario, ella se acercó y con las manos algo dudosas, volvió a las entradas de la máscara y la retiró con cuidado.

.- No digas eso...- murmuró.

.- Sé lo mucho que te gusta...pero no soy él...no lo soy, nunca lo seré.-

Pero ella se quitó su propio antifaz y lo colocó en la cabeza del joven, alrededor de él...ahora fue él quien pudo observar todo el rostro libre de la joven...

.- Lo sé.- y sin un momento más de charla, ambos se unieron en un beso en los labios.

No era precisamente a lo que llamamos un "beso sincero", hay veces en que tenemos que distinguir lo que es pasión y placer. Mientras Robin y Starfire se besan por amor, Red X y Catgirl lo hacen solo por besar y por tener labios, pero muchas veces nos dejamos influenciar por el placer hasta hacer lo inevitable. 15 minutos de juego solamente. No hiriéndose mutuamente, pero sí tener cuidado en lo demás. Red X colocó a la joven en la cama en forma delicada y se puso encima de ella, pero no colocando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Ella solo puso sus manos alrededor del cuello jugando con el cabello del joven y besándolo apasionadamente.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 minutos completos explorando el cuerpo del otro y los labios experimentando el sabor de la otra persona. Se separaron ambos para tomar aire y ella le quitó a Red X el antifaz de ella. Ambos sin máscaras, eran dos personas común y corriente conocidos como "villanos" del cuento en la ciudad. Pero ambos tenían sentimientos...Catgirl tomaba la mejilla del chico y la masajeaba con cuidado y él miraba sus ojos.

.- Te recuerdo que esto es solo un juego.- dijo.

Ella rió pero no a carcajadas, era algo chistoso¿porqué iba a pensar que se trataba de algo serio? ella estaba enamorada de Robin, al igual que Red X de Starfire. Entonces, era como que irónico que tratara de explicar las cosas. Catgirl subió el rostro y le plantó otro beso en los labios y se hizo a un lado para que Red X se acostara completamente en el colchón de la cama. Quedaron de costado uno al otro y ella aún sonreía.

.- Eres un tonto...- fue lo único que dijo ella y se colocó en posición de descansar.

FIN DEL 3ER CAPÍTULO.

Notas: ok, ya sé que esto es corto, después de millones de años de no subir nada, pero entiendan que horita no puedo, estoy por iniciar la uni y siento que no tengo nada de inspiración, incluso siento que esto es uno de esos capítulos que no tiene nada de acción ni de trama, y que es uno de esos que quiero que suceda ya todo como si nada, pero les prometo que ya me voy a poner a pensar más en las cosas, por que neta quiero que esto sea una batalla super wow entre Robin y Red X, Catgirl y Starfire...pronto no sé si incluiré a Terra en esto para que Raven tenga rival y así se animen a más cosas...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ya me gustó la idea jojojojojo.

Bueno, ahora dejen un comentario y denle en donde dice: "go".

Ok, bueno, nos vemos después, ciao.

Atte. Innonce Lost, Vanity Angel, Yotsuba, Kuroidono y más nicks que tengo jajajajaja, nunca me decido por uno


End file.
